


edge case

by meowcosm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Caspar von Bergliez, Edgeplay, Endurance Sex, M/M, just guys being dudes, semi-rough sex, top Raphael Kirsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm
Summary: Raphael trains Caspar's endurance.For Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Raphael Kirsten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: kinktober 2020





	edge case

**Author's Note:**

> two jocks having sex  
> two jocks having sex  
> my muscles  
> my muscles  
> involuntarily flex

He can’t come. Not yet. 

_Goddess_ ; it’s a great chore not to. Raphael is deep inside of him- deeper than Caspar thinks he’s ever been- and he’s still moving. In, out, his rhythmic presence building and fading in even time as Caspar groans underneath him. 

“You still holding up under there, buddy?” 

If it were anyone else, Caspar is sure _buddy_ wouldn’t make for the most affectionate pet name. Or a good one to moan while cock-deep inside of someone’s hole, pressing hard into their prostate to test just how long they can endure being kept that way without any shred of relief. 

He likes it when it’s from Raphael, though. Or maybe it’s just the tight embrace of his arms, pressing him close and foisting him against the desk neither of them have ever used for anything but _this_ , starving his brain of any good conscience or criticism. 

“Y-yeah.” Caspar pants, tongue navigating past the twitch of his cock and the precome that he can feel spilling onto the wooden surface. 

Raphael thrusts forward; hips snapping against Caspars’ carved thighs. Caspar bites his tongue, suppresses a growl, reminds himself that he can’t come. Even if Raphael is so good at making him feel like he can’t resist it, as if there’s a rope inside of him which will snap if he doesn’t keep everything still and solid inside of him. 

_For as long as he can_. That’s what he’d told himself when he’d brought the idea up to Raphael. It’s not something he’s keen to go back on. 

“Keep going. D-don’t hold back on my account.”

_Another one_. Another uncompromising thrust from Raphael’s cock into his spread hole, quick and rough enough to make lube spill down Caspar’s legs when it’s finished. Deeper, somehow, enough that the last rational part of Caspar questions whether it’s even possible for the two of them to be so deeply intertwined. But it’s as good as it is painful, still, and he’s fairly sure that nothing but his resistance is breaking inside of him. So he grits his teeth once more- and focuses everything else he had inside of him on not losing the self-control he’s been hanging onto ever since Raphael began. 

“...Nnh…” he gasps, tensing and clenching around his lover. “H-how many now…?”

“Three.” 

_I’ll finish at five_ , Caspar had told himself. 

“Lay it on me.”

The slick smack of Raphael’s impeccable physique against his own equally carved thighs- Caspar is sure he hears it before he feels it, in all its prostate-teasing roughness and glory. He yelps and groans when it impacts, louder than he thinks he’s ever been before. But at the moment he’s about to lose himself to it- 

_he pulls back_. The string inside of him, drawn tight and plucked, is still able to resist the temptation of breaking. 

It feels _wonderful_. Brushing up against his own capacity sends a rush of adrenaline through him that’s different from anything else he’s experienced, a sort of warm embrace that he hopes he’ll one day be able to fully convey to Raphael. Who’s indulging him in this reluctantly, and without knowing just how body-shakingly, mind-numbingly good it all is. 

“That was four.” Caspar moans out, residual shakiness clinging onto each outwards breath he takes. “We’re getting close.”

He supposes he’s lucky it’s Raphael- a man whose appearance betrays even the more concealed aspects of his physique. Far from their first time, the sheer girth of him leaves Caspar feeling like he’s always being fucked full, without any need for Raphael to move too much- and potentially upset the unspoken rules of their strange little game. 

“You want to come next time, right? If it’s that, then-” Raphael’s voice twists in a way that Caspar knows indicates that the closest thing Raphael can have to a wily grin is spreading over his face- “I can go all out on you. But you’ll have to be ready.” 

_I was born ready_ , Caspar whispers to himself. 

“Show me what you’ve got, Raphael. Make me- _fuck!-_ ”

Caspar practically gags on the breath that’s forced out of him as Raphael grabs him closer, pulling him down against his cock with a brutally slick noise. By the time he regains it, all sensation in his body seems to have gravitated downwards, building against the broad stiffness of Raphael’s stature as his body is dragged upwards and downwards at a pace he _knows_ he can’t hope to match. 

“Okay- alright, big guy, you’re n-not going easy on me- _hhhhnh_ , s-shit-!”

It’s when Raphael angles himself that Caspar knows, deep inside, that any chance he has of holding on for much longer is disappearing rapidly. When every part of Raphael begins to dig into his most sensitive place, rather than simply moving vaguely inside of him- it _hurts_ , but in the most pleasurable way. And it’s that hot, fluid rush of loving injury that makes the first four times he’s been brought to the brink of this entirely worthwhile, having already formed him into a willing conduit for everything about the deep and ruthless stimulation that only his lover can give him. 

Caspar releases, not only on the desk but all over his own chest and thighs. He doesn’t have to wait for Raphael to reach his own end, but it hardly takes him very long. Any attempt to pull out of Caspar before he does is sabotaged, Caspar knows, by the way his body jerks instinctively around his cock as he comes, fucked-out wails and whines slipping from his throat. His liquid heat spills before he withdraws, and Caspar rejoices in the last coup-de-grace of their shared orgasm. 

In the silence of their otherwise-empty study, both of them take a moment to relax and regain what they’ve lost of themselves. Caspar finds himself almost shaking as the blood from his cock returns back to the rest of his body, beginning to ebb away at his climax-induced lightheadedness. Raphael moves out of him at some point- he doesn’t mind, because it’s just becoming uncomfortable to have him there- and the next time he sees him, he’s basking on the cool wooden floor, just adjacent to a stray sunbeam filtering through the window. 

_Handsome_ , Caspar thinks. 

“Told you this’d make it even better.” he says. 

**Author's Note:**

> stupid horny idiot rights!
> 
> follow me on twt @meowcosm


End file.
